A Figurative of my Imagination: You Don't Love me
by TeletubbiesDazzelMe
Summary: I was already imprinted on, how could he...? It wasn't possible. In fact, it wasn't right...at all. My heart was binded with Devin's the moment we met. How can this stranger expect me to move from my...MY Devin just like that? I wouldn't, couldn't. R&R?


**(A figurative of my imagination: you don't love me)  
>{By: TeletubbiesDazzelMe}<strong>

Alexandra's point of view:

Years of lies, years of truth, years of mythical beings.

I just wanted it to stop.

Of course, stopping all of that would mean…stopping the spin of the earth. Because if vampires, werewolves, angels, and faeries didn't exist - we'd all be overruled to the death of life. Vampires and werewolves cancel one another out, angels and faeries keep each other in line. It was the balance of all things supernatural. While I was smack dab in the middle. It wasn't like I was the only thing that wasn't supernatural or _"freaky_" as Mariah had oh-so-nicely put, there were more. The Imprints, the Singers, the Soul Mates, and their Completions.

But I think I was the only one that had truly sought out the lies that lay beneath everything. Imprints: nothing but magic. Singers: pure devotion of lust, in this case _blood lust_. Soul Mates: a simple lie. Our souls couldn't be made with a mate, with another half. To me, souls don't come in _halves_, we're born with a whole soul. And Soul Mates…are purely unneeded. Completions: used. You use the person to complete you, there's nothing there. Sure…you could've sworn there was a spark - some magic that made your heart beat faster.

But there was, and is, absolutely nothing. At least, there wasn't something _real_. The real stuff is found in human nature. Where I was born.

Just because Devin had imprinted on me…doesn't mean I can't find someone else out there. Actually, there could be _someone_ that is _exactly_ like Devin himself. Maybe not the whole wolf thing - but…someone like him. His personality wasn't unique, everything I found in him I found in his pack mates. He doesn't know the little things about me. So he knows my favorite flower, color, moods, food, style, people…ect. But he doesn't know the small pet peeves, the sudden urges or the dangerous spikes I experience.

Everyone said he did, they said that he saw right through me, to my soul.

New flash: my soul doesn't hide or contain _everything_ about _me_. And I'm bold and honest enough to say that I knew hardly anything about Devin. If you asked me - I wouldn't be able to tell you where he likes to be most, and I am just as sure that he doesn't know the same thing about me.

The only thing he's ever said he liked to be was "wherever you are" which could be anywhere. In a cave? In a house? On the beach? In the forest…? I didn't know, and he didn't either. As much as I wanted to tuck all of this inside of me, to just forget about it, I couldn't. I couldn't keep living a lie, living what we _thought_ was love. Imprinting isn't love. It's magic…which some people mistaken for love.

It was hard…to separate from him. And I knew it was just as tough on him as it was for me. Which was bad. People in love shouldn't have _that_ kind of bind - something where it physically hurts to be away. Let me tell you, that is what us modern kids today call "obsession". Look it up in a dictionary, see the movie…it ain't all that pretty.

"_Please_, Andy. I- I don't know what I…I can't…just, _please_." I stared at Devin as he leaned in on the open window of my car, tears evident in his eyes, while his large hands gripped my own. Almost as if it were his life line. He was begging me for no reason. What would he do if I were to stay? We'd go back to where we were. Him…obsessively checking my health…my sanity. All the while I was…simply _dying_ on the inside. My brain, my heart, my soul slowly decaying at the pressure of just one person. Dying because of Devin.

I'll admit, the sight of his large blue eyes did pick up my heart rate - always. His beautiful dimples that showed if he smiled or not always brought a grin on my face - no doubt. And the way he's slightly lean back while walking always made me giggle at how oblivious and cute he looked - never failed. But it wasn't love. Or at least…I don't think it was.

As far as mother had told me, love wasn't something that brought on constant happiness, smiles, and laughter. That kind of relationship only happens in fairy tales. But _real_, real love…is the one with fights, curses, kicking, yelling, screaming, tears…but also had that balance of grins, shared moments that would always make you smile when you look back, where teasing could be taken sarcastically, where we could rudely call each other names and…well, yeah. Just something to balance it out.

Devin and I didn't have that. It wasn't a Alexandra and Devin thing. It was just…_a girl and a boy_. Nothing special.

I guess you could consider that selfish. Or maybe just needy…

Either one, but I'll admit it. I was selfish, and I am needy. I didn't want anything Devin had to provide. I did at first, at first I had _craved_ everything he could give me. I'd take anything, even if it was just a small hair off of his gorgeous head. I'd take it without a second thought. He was my world.

Which made me forget about the world itself. At this point, you could actually call it "soul searching". If not, just…running away. Space. Open air. Somewhere to breath.

"_Devin_." I breathed out exasperatedly, giving him a look which he knew meant shut-up-before-I-hit-you. I opened my mouth to say something else, but he cut me off quickly, his face growing grave as his eyes narrowed at me. Not in an angry or murderous way - but something serious. He meant business, and he wasn't playing around. To him, I was his, and _only_ his. His possession. Though he'd deny that thought with any chance he got - we both knew it deep down. Since he imprinted, the supernatural world knew I was his. I was off limits, to humans, and to everything else that roamed the earth.

Devin owned me.

"Andy…just, promise me one thing." He pleaded, his eyes losing all hope as his shoulders slumped in the only way I knew that he'd finally given up. Okay, maybe not given up - but he wasn't going to pursue the issue any more than he had to. He was deciding that he trusted me to move around, to breath air that wasn't toxic. He trusted me - which made it all the more harder to go.

"De-" He put his hand over my mouth gently, his eyes boring into mine with intensity that automatically made me shut up.

"_Promise me_." He whispered, two tears running down his face, before he gently ran his thumb over my cheek, brushing off the tears I hadn't even realized started to fall. He was here to comfort me, even when I was leaving him. The second I drive past _that_ border of his land, I was sold. Sold to the rest of the world. Immediately making Devin broke from whatever possession he had once owned. The world was taking me away from him - and I wasn't fighting it like he was.

More tears fell from my eyes as I nodded to his promise, waiting for him to state it. I knew it wouldn't be something I'd regret promising to. Devin was - and sadly - _still is_ my main priority. Through truth, I wasn't running away from him. I was seeking the world. Finding if what I had with Devin was as good as it got. Waiting for it to finally hit me that I was probably the luckiest girl in the world to have someone like him by my side. And when I realize that, or _if I realize that…I'd know. I'd know for sure that Devin and I…we were meant to be. Magic or not._

"_Promise me_…" He swallowed, willing his tears to stop, "promise you'll come back to me." My heart crumbled under the promise, latching onto every word that he spoke. I promised. I promised I'd come back, to myself, and now to Devin.

"Always." I whispered quietly, letting more tears fall before gently leaning in and brushing my lips against his.

And with that, I slowly drove off, my heart begging to look in the review mirror one last time - but my mind set on leaving the state before I completely broke down.


End file.
